Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Krueger
Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Krueger is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Freddy Fazbear (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S) X Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street).png|BMHKain Fazbear VS Krueger Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 FreddyKrazbear.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Krueger.png|IdemSplix Description Five Nights at Freddy's vs. Nightmare on Elm Street! The two Freddys of Horror fighting to death! Can the fazbear take down the killer of Elm Street! Interlude '''Boomstick: There are two Freddys who can scare the shit out of you.' Wiz: Freddy Fazbear, the animatronic bear. Boomstick: And Freddy Krueger, the ugly killer from nightmares. Wiz: Those two murderers do have the same name, but what Freddy will kill each other? Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Freddy Fazbear Wiz: Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The pizzeria where dreams come to reality. Boomstick: If you're talking about child murderers and people getting stuffed into Animatronics, then yes, nightmares come to reality. Wiz: Freddy Fazbear is the main attraction of the place. He is one of the animatronics who wants to stuff security night guards in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Boomstick: Oh yeah... He apparently likes the dark. He becomes more active there. Freddy plays his jingle for a short time on the dark, then he stops playing and kills the player. Boomstick: SON OF A BITCH! (cue Five Nights at Nopeville) Wiz: Freddy can teleport and hides mostly in the dark. Boomstick: Like a ninja! Wiz: He got a microphone, but it can't be seen when he leaves the Show Stage. Boomstick: I told you he's a ninja! Freddy teleports to the office and jumpscares the player. Freddy Krueger Wiz: Frederick Charles Krueger, born in Springwood, Ohio on September 3, 1942, was a victim of a gang rape occurred in an old asylum of Elm Street. Boomstick: Where his mom was locked. ' ' Wiz: Throughout his life, he was able to remember his mother's screams. She immediately put the child up for adoption, and some years later, Freddy was adopted by an old pimp, Mr. Underwood. Boomstick: Then, Freddy started living on a dirty little street full of prostitutes and drug addicts. Well, nice life, Freddy! Wiz: The young man was beaten up constantly by stepfather, who treated him as nothing, leaving him full of bruises throughout the body. After a beating, he was almost dead, the young Freddy killed Underwood. Boomstick: From his teenages to his adulthood he had no home. Wiz: One day, Freddy was sleeping in a bridge. Some kids walked to him, and Freddy woke up, scaring them. They all ran away. Boomstick: Except for a unlucky boy who fell and hit his head. Somehow, Freddy liked to see the boy bleeding. Wiz: After some time, he started working, married and had a daughter. But at the same time, he started killing children. In 1966, his wife found some torture objects on the basement. The main one being a claw hand. Boomstick: Freddy killed his wife while his daughter was watching. Freddy is a good father figure, isn't he? Wiz: His daughter denounced Krueger and he was arrested. Boomstick: But he escaped and would kill more people if he wasn't burned alive. Wiz: While being burned, he talked with the dream demons, who gave him immortality. Boomstick: He then became the nightmare demon... Freddy Krueger. He killed lots of people in their dreams. Wiz: He was stopped by people multiple times. In his fifth movie, Freddy was in hell. Boomstick: Freddy is basically a god in nightmares, but he got some good stuff in real life. He can teleport, shoot his own claw and stun his victim with some... Green thing. He also got two claw hands in Mortal Kombat. ''' Wiz: Freddy can still be killed. He was defeated by Jason Voorhees one time, and by normal humans lots of times. '''Boomstick: Despite all his losses and faults, Freddy is a horror-movie killer you don't want to mess with. Freddy: You are all my children now. DEATH BATTLE! Freddy Fazbear teleports to the East Hall corner of Five Nights at Freddy's. The security guard sees Freddy with the camera, but he doesn't moves. Freddy enters the Office and screams at the security guard's face. However, the security guard doesn't seems scared. Somehow, the security guard burns his clothes and is shows his true face: Freddy Krueger. Freddy Krueger: Hello there, little boy. I'm here to kill you... Freddy Fazbear: You wouldn't hurt you goooo-ood bear frien-friend, Freddy Fazbear-Fazbear? Freddy Krueger: *smirks* Freddy, such a good name... FIGHT! Freddy Krueger tackles Fazbear, he then stabs the animatronic bear's chest. He hits the bear a lot of times with his claw hands, until Fazbear teleports behind Krueger. Freddy Fazbear: JOIN US! Fazbear grabs Krueger's neck, then throws him against the window, breaking it. Fazbear screams and teleports to Krueger, but Krueger teleports and stabs his chest 5 times. Fazbear grabs Krueger and teleports to the Dining Area and throws Krueger against one of the tables, then he stabs Krueger's stomach with his microphone and screams into the microphone. Freddy Fazbear: *screams into the microphone and starts punching Krueger's face* Please, my frie-friend, DIE! Freddy Krueger uses his two claw hands to stab Freddy and throw him against the wall. He then throws his claws at the bear's hands, making him stuck. Freddy Krueger: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL DIE, BITCH! '' Krueger uses a combo with his claws, which cuts Fazbear's belly, leaving his endoskeleton shown. Fazbear teleports and hides. ''Freddy Krueger: You can't hide! Suddenly, Fazbear attacks Krueger and bites his frontal lobe. Krueger screams in pain, but he summons a green orb which makes Fazbear disabled. Freddy Krueger: Welcome to my nightmare... *laughs and summons a large furnace* Freddy Fazbear wakes up and notices the furnace. He then teleports and hides. Freddy Fazbear grabs Krueger and throws him at the furnace. As Freddy Krueger burns, Freddy Fazbear closes the furnace door. However, Krueger teleports off the furnace. Freddy Krueger: YOU LITTLE CHILD! *stabs Freddy Fazbear's head* DON'T DO THIS AGAIN! *opens the furnace door and throws Freddy Fazbear in* Freddy Krueger laughs while the animatronic's suit begins to burn. However, Freddy's endoskeleton escapes the furnace. Freddy Fazbear: S-A-V-E... T-H-'' ''Freddy Krueger: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *smashes Freddy Fazbear's endoskeleton head with his feet* KO! Results Boomstick: WOW! That's a really close one! Wiz: Freddy Fazbear didn't had a better armory to counter Krueger's. Boomstick: While Freddy Krueger had claw hands, Freddy Fazbear had... A microphone? Wiz: Also, since Krueger can easily pierce through Cyrax and Sektor with his claw hands, it wouldn't be hard to damage Freddy Fazbear's suit. Boomstick: Freddy couldn't bear this fight. Wiz: The winner is Freddy Krueger. Next battle by IdemSplix Boomstick: Next time, on Death Battle. Biollante (final form) roars. Perfect Chaos roars back. FIGHT! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:IdemSplix Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Robot VS Demon Themed Death Battles Category:Demon VS Robot Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015